A Bright in the Darkness
by SoreDewa
Summary: The captain of AEUG's "Argama" writes to his wife.


Anyone who would sue me in order to necessitate a disclaimer owns Gundam and all related property; I do not. Don't kill the punster.

Bright can write love letters? Who knew? This is the _ non _-professional side of Bright-o-kanchou....Am I the only one who finds it hilarious that he has nothing in his wardrobe but twenty copies of the same uniform? (Well, and the picture of his wife and kids.) On the other hand, it might just be a clever subterfuge for hiding his...more interesting things...underneath. Though I did try to have his courtly British stuffiness come through. Also written because I still think the retraction of "We Regret to Inform You" sucked. And I love Kanchou's little awkward "Miss...Emily" declaration of feeling, and was surprised at first at him allowing himself to express affection for someone not his wife.

Disclaimito ergo sunt; more Bright writing Mirai; this time in ZZ, approximately the time of the "The captain's been living like a widower" declaration.

-Elle Viannot. It's probably a good thing no one ever tries to slap her.

A Bright in the Darkness 

** From the _ Argama _ , near Side 3, 13th April 0088; **

_ Mirai, my wife, my best friend: _

Good lord, how badly do I want and miss you.

Not just physically, though each time I find myself sitting on the edge of this narrow and empty bed, the thought...

Of pressing your body under mine and hearing you gasp, knowing that triumphant look your eyes hold whenever you wrap your legs around me and all I can do is groan helplessly, because my mind has become solely and utterly possessed with you, my darling -

Grows steadily more important to me than the welfare of any ship or the whole Earth Federation.

Whenever I lie awake in this constant insuffiency - not having you sleeping next to me to hear the sound of you breathing - and I smell your hair on one of the pillowcases you've sent, my mind remembers a farm...

Italy in August; and my mouth becomes full with the taste of those grapes as you fed them to me, and my neck and shoulders ache with remembering that sunburn and the touch of your hands.

The same way that they ache every time she's near me.

Would you laugh, Mirai, at the ways I appreciate Miss Emily?: her lovely face; her beauty and her generosity; her devotion to my ship and my crew; and the way she completely reassures me that we'll be equipped to handle whatever disaster is next headed our way.

And it forces me to remember the war where I selfishly had you at my side.

And how I wish that it were so again.

And I know you, Mirai Eiland Yashima; I know your funny little smile that would let me seek my pleasure with another woman, with only amusement in your eyes and love in your voice, saying you want me happy when I'm away, rather than simply bone-tired and all too easily overstressed; that my happiness is yours as well-

And I know you'd be speaking what are simply truths to you.

Because you have that quiet and supreme self-confidence in us - in which I find myself honored and humbly awed to be included - whereas I still find myself regularly asking what I could have done to deserve you.

I appreciate Miss Emily Ounce of _ La Vie En Rose _ more than I can say, Mirai, because of the ways she reminds me of you. How could it be anything but grossly unfair to use her for that, any more than I already do? She deserves someone able to love her solely for herself, and not as a replacement.

And I've just realized that I haven't yet said I love you in this letter, Mirai, even when I know that you see it in every clumsy attempt I make to show you how true it is. Like writing to tell you that I'm attracted, strongly, to a pretty blond officer who watches over me and keeps us safe.

Because I am going to send you this letter. And if I show this to Miss Emily...I think...I can only  hope she will understand what I've come to realize while thinking all this through tonight.

Because I know you already do.

Far better than I ever understand myself.

From someone who counts the days, until he sees you and loves you without reservation or restriction - no matter how he's forced to realize it again and again: with the signature that makes you laugh, and all my love to our children. And to you.

I remain, Madam,

Ever your most humble and faithfully devoted servant,

** Bright Noah **


End file.
